Life Behind the Black
by Lallie
Summary: I had a few issues with Return to Neverland. So I wrote a story about what Jane and Peter think of it. It's not quite as it sounds. Read and find out. Sorry I'm just bad at summaries.


A/N: Anyways this started out as a character rant, but then it changed into this. This idea came to me because of a friend's story (Tiny Q's). I decided to do one of my own after watching Return to Neverland. Sorry I have problems with that movie. Oh I don't own Peter Pan, Tinkerbell and Wendy. The people you don't recognize from the movie are mine. I hope you enjoy this!  
  
Life Behind the Black  
  
As they watched Peter Pan and Tinkerbell fly into the night Jane's cry of "I'll always remember you Peter Pan!" rings out into the night. The screen fades to black before turning to the credits. Drawings that look like little children drew them drift around the names of producers and all of the animators alike.  
  
That is what happened on the screen, but behind the curtains and credits there is a whole other world.  
  
The stage goes black and the normal lights flicker on. The director claps and smiles at everyone. "Al right people, wonderful show. Now go get some sleep. We have another billion or so shows to do." With that he flings his large green scarf around his black clap shoulders and parades off with a jaunty little skip in his step.  
  
On the window set all of the other actors except Jane get out of their living family position with relief, their faces sagging from their over exaggerated smiles to much more natural smiles. 'Wendy' reaches into her housecoat pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Ciggy anyone?" She offers before placing one between her lips and lighting it with long drag. With a content sigh she wonders to the door as nobody reaches for one, she descends almost to her dressing room before an anguished cry is heard.  
  
"How many bloody times do I have to say it? No fucking smoking on the damn set!"  
  
'Jane just rolls her eyes and leans against the windowsill. After a few minutes of not so silent solitude a boy around nineteen years old stands outside the set's door. His spiky chocolate brown hair and mahogany colored eyes peer at the girl with affectionate curiosity. "Hey Jessie, doesn't your head get hot underneath that wig?"  
  
Jessie nods and quickly pulls off the shorthaired wig leaving her long black hair piled on top of her head. "Do you ever forget that what we're doing is just an act? Do you ever get tired of acting Peter? I do. And I'm afraid that I'm beginning to thing I'm Jane."  
  
'Peter' laughs and moves forward until he is beside Jessie. "We're not doing the play anymore. You can stop calling me Peter, Mike would be just fine." She smiles at that and shrugs.  
  
"That's what I mean. I'm even starting to call you Peter off stage."  
  
"I know, I find it hard after so many performances too. I still can't believe you're the same age as me though. You really pull off the whole little girl thing well."  
  
Jessie smiles again at the compliment. "Thanks, this coming from the great Peter Pan Playboy means so much." She says slightly sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! It's in the script. It's not my fault they found my ravishing good looks perfect for the part." Mocking himself but he holds his hands to the sides innocently. The raven-haired girl glared at him for a few seconds before her face broke into a smile and they both start laughing.  
  
"Thanks. That felt good. I just wish the director would let the animators do their job instead of using some badly done computer animation. It is so obvious when the galleon goes through London. And don't even get me started on that whole kaleidoscope effect. I mean can you say unoriginal."  
  
"I know. But it's not as bad as that whole octopus thing. The ticking made sense in the first one. But does honestly why is it there?"  
  
"I suppose it's their way of connecting Hook's fears." Jessie points out logically.  
  
"Yes, but it's stupid!" Mike says persistently. Shaking his head he eyes the room. "This room defiantly doesn't look like it's filled childhood dreams. Why can't they even put a few dolls in here?" Jessie points to the dollhouse along the wall.  
  
"Besides Jane's supposed to be around eleven years old. She's small for her age." Jessie puts in defensively.  
  
"I'm afraid it's not Jane. It's just you." He lets out a small oof as he gets lightly punched in the stomach. He looks at Jessie with curiosity.  
  
"You do not mock the vertically challenged." She glared at him with annoyance. "Besides you wouldn't mock Laura if she was short." She thought of the perfect Laura, with her blonde hair, creamy skin and her long dancer's legs.  
  
"You're right I wouldn't mock Laura. She's dating my older brother." This said somewhat bitterly. "Besides when you're not being Jane she doesn't hold a candle to you." Jessie looks at him with amazement. "It's true you know, besides you just are using this job to make money to get into university, instead of using it as a career."  
  
Jessie just snorts, "I'll only be here until Mr. Dialo- the wanker- finds a new girl for the part. I'm only a temp." Mike looks at her with disbelief. "Oh stop gawking at me. It's not like I'm the best girl to pull off this part."  
  
"Sorry Jess, but you're staying. The man in tights says so." Jessie laughs at that and hugs him not quite letting go after the hug. Mike just looks surprised but he wraps his arms about her anyways. "So do you feel like some tea or something? My house isn't that far from here. We could always finish talking there." He suggests.  
  
Jessie opens her mouth to answer she gets interrupted by the cleaning crew. "Out you two go. Go home or something and leave the real workers to do their work." A crabby old man snaps at them as he picks up the rug from the floor and starts to sweep. She just nods and goes out the door and goes to her dressing room.  
  
"Just let me change and then we can go. And get someone to tell the S.E guys not to go so dramatic with the Tinkerbell revival scene. It's starting to look like a copy of the Beast changing into human little glitter thing from Beauty and the Beast. I mean I know Disney has it under copy write but it's getting a little ridiculous." Jessie rants loudly for a few seconds. "Well anyways I better go change. Ta for now." She said as she turns around into her dressing room and closes the door.  
  
Mike shook his head slowly with a chuckle. "Did anyone hear that? This play is now unoriginal and the computer graphics need some work!" He shouts. Walking towards the director's chair he gets out a piece of paper and scribbles a quick message saying, Get some new ideas. We're starting to overlap ideas.  
  
Jessie opens her door quickly before turning off the light, grabbing her purse and shutting the door once again. "Hey Mike. Where did you go? We should get some pizza and the place is almost closed." She yells as she locks the door. She turns around to face a familiar chest and grins. "Time to go Mr. Pan."  
  
Mike grinned and held out his arm. "Indeed it is. Shall we my dear?" She took his arm and they walked towards the back entrance. "Well another day another time. I wonder how long we'll be stuck playing these roles?"  
  
Jessie shuddered. "Please don't make me even think about it. It would push me over the edge I'm afraid." She said solemnly.  
  
"Sure it would. It would take me to. Or at least I would go with you." His voice drops to a whisper. "But there's this little problem. We can fly." his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Oh shoot. I knew there was something I forgot. Well since we can fly we might as well fly to your apartment. It's so much easier then walking."  
  
And with that they flew into the night laughing away merrily as the old grumpy janitor watched them with a glowing cigarette in his house. "Bloody brats. Always taking the easiest way." He pauses as he takes a long pull on his cigarette. "Not like us in the old days." His voice trails off as he heads back inside. The smoke slowly rising, joining his memories of better times.  
  
~~ A/N: Anyways that's all. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks 


End file.
